Vidas Predestinadas
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Jasper es parte del Clan Cullen, que sirve a los Vulturis en algunos trabajos, esta vez son reclutados para cuidar a una hibrida hija de Aro que es heredera al poder de su padre, Alice, quien es mas humana que vampiro pero empieza a notar cambios...
1. La Misión

Vidas Predestinadas:

~Prólogo~  
Un nuevo día comenzaba… Ya se cumplía un año desde que me habían comunicado mi misión… Y un año desde que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Era sorprendente como los días se sucedían tan lentos para mí y al parecer, tan rápidos para ella.

Si bien sabia que debía esperar a que la decisión final fuese tomada, mi voluntad a esperar cada vez era menor, pero sabía que si me acercaba a ella rompería las reglas…Me matarían, y peor aún, la matarían a ella solo por haberme conocido de la manera que no debía…No podía dejar que eso sucediera, pero cada día observándola a la distancia y pensando que ella no sabía de mi existencia me ponía más nervioso. Incluso llegue a odiarlos por haberme ordenado esa misión, pero tampoco la hubiera podido rechazar…me odiaba por eso..Pero de algo estoy seguro, es que aunque las reglas fueron hechas para ser respetadas, también lo fueron para ser rotas por quienes se animen a hacerlo…Y aunque sabía las consecuencias…No me arrepiento de hacer lo que hice…

~Capitulo 1: La Visión~

Ya había amanecido, sabía que Madison llegaría pronto con un mensaje para nosotros. Baje a la sala y mi familia estaba allí, mis padres Esme y Carlisle hablaban sobre comprar una nueva casa y mis hermanos Bella y Edward estaban ansiosos por saber que mensaje nos traería Madison. Yo por mi parte no estaba tan ansioso ni nervioso como lo estaban ellos. Supuse que no sería nada grave. Camine hasta sentarme en uno de los sofás.

_Ya quiero que llegue Madison-dijo Bella.

_No seas ansiosa, no será nada malo-le dije.

_Aun no te precipites-me inquirió Edward.

_Jamás nos ha traído mala noticia alguna-dije.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento-contó Bella.

_Tranquila hermana-le dije.

_Ya llegó- dijo Edward mientras escuchábamos cerrarse la puerta de un auto.

Esme se levanto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para recibir a nuestra visita. Madison entro de manera tranquila y vestida de manera distinta, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos. Estábamos acostumbrados a verla con la túnica negra de la corte, pero esta vez estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca, eso era extraño en ella. Pero no preguntaríamos, no seriamos entrometidos.

_Hola Madison-le dijo Esme.

_Hola Esme, Carlisle, Isabella, Edward y Jasper… ¿Cómo les ha ido?

_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-le dijo Carlisle.

_Perfecto, hoy les traigo una misión-nos dijo a todos.

_Ven, siéntate-le indico Carlisle.

Madison camino y se sentó frente a nosotros.

_Bien, cuéntanos entonces-le dijo.

_Esta vez no puedo contarles exactamente de que se trata, pero Aro me mando a buscarlos…a Isabella, Edward y Jasper. Es importante para todos créanme.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo deberán irse?- le pregunto Carlisle.

_Aun no se ha tomad una decisión en cuanto a eso, es indefinido.

Bella y Edward se observaron mutuamente, era su forma de ponerse de acuerdo en los temas que involucraban a ambos.

_ ¿Cuándo obtendré su respuesta? –pregunto Madison.

_No lo sé, antes de aceptar necesito saber qué tan importante es-le dije.

_Sólo puedo decirles que es muy importante, es crucial para la corte, tiene que ver la humana hibrida de la corte-dijo Madison.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿A caso no la mataron antes de nacer? –dijo Carlisle intrigado.

_No, ese rumor fue creado para protegerla.

Saber que Aro nos necesitaba y tenía que ver la humana hibrida, quien siempre fue un rumor y se la había dado por muerta antes de nacer, me di curiosidad por saber qué era lo que necesitaba de nosotros.

_No se-dije aun pensándolo. Pero me sería difícil rechazar algo así.

_Deben hacer lo que es correcto, deben ir-nos dijo Carlisle.

_Si, vayan, nosotros le llamaremos de vez en cuando- agregó Esme.

_Nosotros aceptamos- dijo Bella.

_Perfecto… ¿Y tu Jasper?-Inquirió Madison.

_Sí, está bien- decidí y comunique.

_Gracias, les daré unas horas para prepararse, ya saben, maletas, cacería, lo que necesiten.

_Bien-dijo Bella mientras se dirigía a su habitación con Edward.

_Iré por mi maleta-dije.

Madison siguió hablando con Esme y Carlisle. Yo llegué a mi habitación y procedí a armar mi maleta, claro que no tardaría, mi poder me ayudaba bastante, sólo debía pensar que los objetos entraran dentro de la maleta. Mi poder de controlar los objetos y poder moverlos, armarlos y acomodarlos me era muy útil, aunque a veces prefería hacer las cosas yo mismo. Esta era mi habilidad preferida, además del poder de controlar los sentimientos de los demás al estar cerca de mí. En pocos minutos termine de armar mi maleta, baje y la deje cerca de la puerta. Observe que ellos seguían hablando, no quise escuchar de qué y salí hacia el bosque. No necesitaba cazar, solo quería escuchar el silencio del bosque.

Llegue a mi lugar de siempre y me acosté sobre el pasto húmedo. Quedarme quieto allí, cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi mente fluyera era algo parecido a soñar. Lo que sentía allí creía que era lo que cualquier humano sentía al soñar. Por lo tanto, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente vagara en sus pensamientos e imaginación. Ese día vi algo que no era solo un falso sueño.

Ese día, al relajarme y dejarme llevar sentí estar dormido.

Me desperté, estaba en el mismo sitio, pero todo alrededor se sumía en una profunda niebla y oscuridad. Y allí, frente a mí, observándome había una chica. Una joven de ojos marrones muy oscuros, casi negros, con una corta cabellera marrón, no era muy distinta a cualquier otra humana. Ella dejo de mirarme y se dirigió hacia un árbol. Me levante y la seguí, al llegar al árbol ella no estaba. Sentí una respiración agitada detrás de mí, me di vuelta rápidamente y allí estaba la misma chica, pero esta vez sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello de un negro profundo y su piel blanca igual a la mía. La mire a los ojos fijamente y sentí un gran ardor en mi mente.  
Parpadee y me di cuenta de que aun estaba recostado en el pasto, que el día estaba claro y había comenzado a llover ligeramente. Había imaginado todo eso, pero había sido muy real, demasiado. Tal vez se lo preguntaría a Madison, ella tendría la respuesta a eso, o al menos le pediría que intentara descubrir su significado.  
Eso me perturbo. Mientras me dirigía a la casa, la imagen de la chica cuando me observaba, cuando la vi convertida y el dolor que sentí daban vueltas en mi mente.


	2. Despedida

~Capitulo 2: Despedida~

Me pregunté qué tan perturbado me veía, ya que al entrar a casa Esme se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

_Jasper, cariño ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo en tono preocupado.

_Nada Esme, ¿Por qué lo dices? –le dije.

_Pareces…asustado –me respondió.

_Si hijo, parece que algo te hubiera asustado ¿seguro que no sucede nada? –me dijo Carlisle.

_No sucedió nada, de verdad no se preocupen –los tranquilice y pareció funcionar.

_Te creo si tú lo dices cariño –me dijo Esme, pero no sonaba muy convencida. Carlisle no dijo nada, solo me observo algo desconfiado.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás? –les pregunte.

_Madison debió irse porque recibió una llamada de urgencia y nos dijo que cuando estén listos salgan en el primer vuelo a Italia, que lleguen los mas antes posible, y Edward se fue con Bella de caza, pronto volverán –dijo Carlisle ante mi pregunta.

_Y te dejo un mensaje –agrego Esme.

_ ¿Un mensaje?

_Ah, si… dijo que la respuesta a tu duda es que el sueño no lo es, sino que es un indicio de alguna posible realidad… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –me contó y pregunto Carlisle.

_Es lo que trato de averiguar.

De algún modo Carlisle parecía comprenderme y no dijo nada más, se dirigió a su estudio con Esme para buscar casas en venta en Alaska. Edward y Bella aún no regresaban y me senté a pensar en las palabras de Madison, los sueños no son sueños, son indicios de una posible realidad, ¿A que se refería? ¿A caso la cosa que yo había imaginado era algo relacionado a mi futuro? Pero solo sucedía cuando me relajaba y me olvidaba de todo. Iba a necesitar una mejor explicación de su parte cuando volviera a verla, quizás alguien de la corte me podría ayudar.  
Quedé allí, pensando varias horas, pero no pude encontrarle alguna otra explicación lógica. La imagen de la chica se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, acompañada de una sensación extraña y a la vez dolorosa.

Pude distraerme cuando mis hermanos entraron a la casa riendo por un accidente de Edward en el bosque.

_ ¿Ya estás listo Jasper? –me preguntó Bella.

_ Sí, Madison dijo que nos quieren allí lo más antes posible –les recordé.

_ Nosotros ya estamos, llamaré al aeropuerto –dijo Edward tomando el teléfono y caminando hacia la cocina.

_ ¿Sucede algo? –me dijo Bella, mirándome.

_ No –le respondí.

_ No me mientas –me dijo. Ella siempre sabía cuando alguien le mentía.

_ De verdad, sólo es algo que debo averiguar, no te preocupes.

_ Sabes que no me convences.

_ Lo sé.

_ Cuéntame qué sucedió –insistió.

_ Hay… una imagen que apareció en mi mente y no puedo quitármela ni saber qué es, al parecer es algo así como…

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Según Madison es algo así como una posible realidad y es la única explicación que tengo hasta ahora, fue una experiencia muy real.

_ Qué extraño… ¿Y qué viste?

_ Una humana… que luego había sido convertida y me causó un gran dolor al mirarla, fue algo confuso.

_ ¿Madison sólo te dijo eso?

_ Ella ya no estaba cuando llegué, le dejó el mensaje a Carlisle.

_ Si necesitas mi ayuda pídela si…sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en nosotros.

_ Lo sé Bella, gracias.

_ Perdón por interrumpir, tenemos boletos para dentro de media hora, ya los reservé –nos comunicó Edward.

_ Gracias amor –le dijo Bella.

_ Sí, gracias Edward –dije.

Nos quedamos sentados y a los pocos minutos aparecieron Carlisle y Esme.

_ Les tendremos una sorpresa cuando regresen –nos dijo Esme.

_ ¿Ya deben irse? –preguntó Carlisle.

_ Sí, en veinte minutos sale el avión –le aclaró Edward.

_ Oh… Entonces esta es nuestra despedida, les llamaremos pronto ya saben, si tienen problemas o sucede algo llámenos y estaremos allí lo más pronto posible…Los extrañaré mis niños –nos dijo Esme algo triste y sollozando. Eso me hizo sentir mal.

_ Esme, estaremos bien, te llamaremos pronto y te contaré todo lo que suceda –le dijo Bella abrazándola.

_ Así es, vendré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda, se los prometo –les dije a ambos mientras Esme se acercaba y me abrazaba.

_ Yo también los extrañaré mucho y los mantendré al tanto de todo, no se preocupen, estaremos bien –les dijo Edward finalmente.

_ Los llevaré hasta el aeropuerto –dijo Carlisle tomando las llaves de su auto.

Todos salimos hacia afuera y guardamos las maletas en el auto de Carlisle. En el transcurso del viaje hacia el aeropuerto Edward y Carlisle hablaban sobre diferencias horarias y zonas de caza cercanas al lugar donde se suponía según Madison que estaríamos. En las afueras de Volterra. Yo sólo pensaba en la chica y el dolor volvía a mi mente. Pasaron varios minutos y puse todo mi esfuerzo para que mi atención se dirigiera hacia algún otro tema. Me fue casi imposible.

_ Tranquilo Jasper –me dijo Edward.

_ ¿Qué? –inquirí cuando me desconcentró.

_ Sólo tranquilízate.

_ Sí claro –le respondí.

Supuse que tanto Carlisle como Bella se preguntarían de qué hablaba Edward, pero no importaba ya, sólo trataría de olvidarlo.  
Por suerte ya casi llegábamos al aeropuerto, y pronto estaríamos llegando a Volterra, sólo era cuestión de horas. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla los minutos restantes que quedaban de viaje hasta el aeropuerto, a la vez despidiéndome del bosque y de casa.

* * *

**Es algo corto, lo sé jajaja espero me disculpen, es mi primera historia por aqui jaja besos, ya veremos que sucede cuando lleguen a Volterra! :O**


	3. El Viaje

~Capitulo 3: El Viaje~

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, tomamos nuestras maletas y procedimos a despedirnos de Carlisle. Era notable el malestar de Bella. Usé mi poder con ella para calmarla.

_ Jasper…no lo hagas –me inquirió algo molesta.

_ Lo siento, pero no entiendo tu malestar –le dije.

_ Siento que algo está mal, seguramente no es nada, ya me conoces.

_ Bien, igual cálmate.

_ Sí Bella, todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré –le dijo suavemente Edward, mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

Disimulé una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a dirigirme donde se suponía debíamos subir al avión. Edward con su romanticismo siempre sabía cómo lograr calmar a Bella. Los dejé atrás y subí al avión, me sentía incómodo estando presente en los momentos románticos de ellos, me recordaba al amor que alguna vez María me había dado y que luego se había visto oscurecido por su ambición, remordimiento y maldad. Había veces que pensaba en ella, incluso llegando a creer que la extrañaba, pero entonces recordaba todo lo que había hecho y lo que me había convencido de hacer, y todos esos sentimientos buenos que sentía por ella volvían a desaparecer.

Me senté en mi asiento y dejé de pensar en eso, solo trataba de concentrarme para que ninguno de los aromas de los humanos del avión lograra ocasionarme algo. Por suerte gracias a Edward y a Carlisle, mi habilidad de autocontrol para con la sangre humana había mejorado, ya casi nunca sentía la necesidad de matar a un humano. Pero cuando lo sentía me dirigía al bosque y cazaba todos los animales necesarios hasta que la sensación desapareciera.

Estábamos en primera clase y no había muchos humanos allí, sobretodo porque la mayor parte del viaje se daba de noche y los humanos preferían volar durante el día. Esa era una de nuestras ventajas, sabíamos mucho sobre los humanos.  
Faltaban un par de minutos para que despegara el avión. Una joven humana de unos 17 años –mi edad humana- se sentó en el asiento continuo al mío, a mi izquierda. Su aroma era igual al de todos, podría aguantarlo. Miré al frente y luego procedí a leer, sólo deseaba que la chica no buscara conversación alguna.

Una vez que el avión despegó, las azafatas pasaron por los asientos ofreciendo algo para comer o beber.

_ Buenas tardes… señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo? –le dijo la azafata a la chica.

_ Una copa de champagne si puede ser –le respondió la chica.

_ Claro, enseguida se la traigo… ¿Y usted señor, qué se le ofrece? –dijo la azafata. Levanté mi vista del libro para responderle.

_ No señorita nada, muchas gracias –le dije con amabilidad.

_ Bien –dijo y se marchó.

_ Hola…me llamo Rebecca –se presentó la chica extendiéndome la mano.

_ Hola, soy Jasper –le dije sin soltar mi libro y sin mirarla. Luego de so noté que había sonado muy frío. Pero era lo mejor, de ese modo no buscaría conversación. Sentí su enfado ante mi cortante respuesta, pero ni me molesté para hacerla sentir bien con mi poder.  
Edward y Bella se encontraban en los asientos de atrás, no quise escuchar de qué hablaban, me dediqué a leer mi libro el resto del viaje. La chica a mi lado siguió molesta hasta que se durmió. Yo estaba acostumbrado a no sentir remordimiento por mis actitudes hacia los humanos, sólo cuando quería matarlos.

Pasamos allí varias horas, el vuelo fue aburrido como de costumbre, hasta que anunciaron que en unos minutos el avión aterrizaría ya en Italia.  
La chica a mi lado se despertó ante el anuncio, pareció algo exaltada, buscó su cartera y tomó unas píldoras. Noté de reojo que eran para el dolor de cabeza. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto yo terminaba de leer mi libro, la chica miraba a todos los que podía ver delante de ella y a mí de reojo. No mencioné palabra alguna, ni gesto tampoco. Edward me pasó un papel que decía que la chica no se animaba a hablarme pero que quería hacerlo, que no fuera tan frío si lo hacía. Leí esto y no me agradó en absoluto, y como el avión ya acababa de aterrizar desprendí mi cinturón, cerré mi libro y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Pasé unos minutos allí parado y se hizo una fila detrás de mí para salir, una vez que abrieron salí con prisa, entrando al aeropuerto para esperar a Bella y a Edward e ir a buscar las maletas.

Me senté para calmarme unos minutos hasta que ellos llegaron.

_ Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte –dijo Bella.

_ No tenía opción –repuse.

_ Te entiendo pero no fue el modo de responderle –inquirió Edward.

_ Lo sé, pero no siento culpa –dije rápidamente.

_ Bien, entonces vamos por nuestras maletas –dijo Edward.

Me levanté y caminamos tranquilamente hasta la cinta, encontramos nuestro equipaje y salimos. Cuando llegamos a la salida un auto negro con un pequeño logo de Volterra en una de sus puertas nos esperaba. Entramos al auto, el conductor era de la corte. Mark, un viejo amigo mío.

_ Hola chicos –dijo Mark ya conduciendo.

_ Hola –respondimos al unísono. Mark rió.

_ Que gusto verte Jazz –me dijo.

_ Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo está Khloe?

_ Perfecta, insoportable como es costumbre –dijo y reímos todos.

_ Mark, ¿qué sabes respecto al por qué estamos aquí? –le preguntó Edward.

_ No mucho, ya sabes que no pregunto jamás –respondió.

_ ¿Es importante? –preguntó Bella.

_ Tengo entendido que es muy importante.

_ Mmm… -dijo Bella.

No hablamos más hasta que llegamos y Mark detuvo el auto.

_ Aquí se quedarán, mañana vendré a buscarlos –nos informó Mark.

_ Mark, Aro está dentro –dijo Edward.

_ Así es, les dará más información.

_ Bien, entonces, nos vemos luego Mark, saludos a Khloe –dije y bajé del auto.

* * *

**Holas! que les parecio este cap? es corto pero se empieza a poner bueno! jajajaj que les dira Aro alli dentro no? O.o Dentro de unos capitulos mas aparecerá nuestra Alice semihumana ;)**

**Dejen sus Reviews xfas! me interesa saber q opinan!**

**Besos!**


	4. Volterra Aro

LES ADVIERTO QUE ESTE CAP ES BASTANTE MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES JAJAJ

* * *

~Capítulo 4: Volterra= Aro ~

Una vez que todos terminamos de bajarnos del auto y también bajaron nuestras maletas, un miembro de la guardia al que reconocí como Alec, un chico de aspecto muy joven por sus 15 años de edad humana, el mas joven de la guardia junto a su hermana gemela; nos condujo hacia dentro de la casa donde ya sabíamos, se encontraba Aro. Hasta ese momento nosotros creíamos que lo veríamos solamente en el castillo para darnos las indicaciones como lo hacia habitualmente, no en el lugar donde nos hospedaríamos. Entonces decidimos entrar, primero entró Edward, luego Bella y por último yo. El lugar era bastante normal pero a la vez era elegante, luego me fijaría bien en ella pero supuse que estaríamos cómodos. Aro estaba sentado en un sofá individual y nos miraba expectante.

_ ¡Bienvenidos! -nos dijo poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.}

_ Hola Aro -habló Edward en nombre de los tres.

_ Me alegra que hayan aceptado el trato.

_ Nadie mencionó nada de un trato.

_ Lo sé, pero al venir aquí ya lo han aceptado.

_ ¿Ed, de qué trato habla? -le preguntó Bella.

_ Silencio -dijo Edward.

_ Así es, sólo esperamos ese favor de su parte -agregó Aro.

_ ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer que necesite de nuestro silencio? -dije rápidamente.

_ Jasper, querido Jasper, tranquilo, esta vez sólo vine a darles una cordial bienvenida a nuestro hogar, lo que deban hacer les será cominicado mañana por la tarde así que tienen este día para descansar -me respondió.

_ Bien -dije resignado.

_ Ahora debo irme, hay un buen grupo de turistas durante este dia para disfrutar -dijo Aro ya marchando hacia la puerta acompañado con Alec, siguiéndole sus pasos. Ellos entraron al auto con Mark y se marcharon.

Nosotros no nos dijimos más y procedimos a revisar la casa, era de dos habitaciones, un garage, tenía un baño, un gran living, comedor y cocina, en conclusión, mucho espacio sin sentido para nosotros, como de costumbre.

Al ser de día y haber un poco de sol, nos quedamos allí, no necesitábamos cazar ni nada así que Edward y Bella se quedaron en la sala viendo una película y yo me encerré en la habitación que ocupé, me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos. Estaba seguro de que recordaría a la chica pero haría todo lo posible para que no sucediera, a la vez necesitaba sentirme en casa, en el bosque y así pensar claramente -sin los sentimientos de los demas, en especial de mis dos acompañantes, a mi alrededor- el motivo por el cual estábamos aquí. Pasé unos minutos así pero la imagen de la chica aparecía en mi cabeza casi constantemente. No lo soporté más, me levanté y como el sol ya se estaba ocultando casi totalmente decidí salir y dar unas vueltas por Volterra. Edward sabía todo todo así que no me preguntó nada al respecto de hacia dónde iba.

No estábamos muy alejados de la ciudad, así que caminé unos dos kilómetros y llegué hasta el centro de la ciudad. Caminé muy lento -a paso humano- examinando cada vidriera, de un modo u otro necesitaba distraerme, y por esas casualidades del destino, en una tienda de antigüedades me encontré con la chica del avión, Rebecca, ella me miraba fijamente sin disimular y decidí hablarle, sobretodo para pedirle disculpas, aunque en realidad no me arrepentía de lo que había dicho y no sentía culpa alguna.

_ Hola, Rebecca -dije cortésmente. A la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa automáticamente y se alegró, bastante.

_ Hola, sí, tú eres el chico del avión -dijo.

_ Sí, Jasper.

_ Bien.

_ Yo, quería disculparme por mi actitud.

_ Si realmente quieres disculparte...invítame un trago -dijo. Quedé atónito, no se suponía que debía decir eso. Sentí presión de mi lado y ansias del suyo.

_ _Bien_ -dije secamente.

Ella salió pagando una vieja placa de bronce con un escrito en latín y cruzó hasta un bar que había enfrente, yo sólo la seguí.

_ Bien, ¿qué tomas? -me preguntó ya sentándose en la barra y al ver que el camarero nos miraba desde el otro lado de la misma.

_ Lo que sea.

La chica llamó al camarero y cuando se acercó le pidió dos bebidas en italiano, no importaba qué fuera, sólo quería terminar rápido con ello. En pocos minutos nos entregó nuestras copas.

_ Por la disculpa, y por Italia -dijo levantando su copa.

_ Bien -dije yo tomando rápidamente el contenido de mi copa.

_ ¡Oh! qué rápido -inquirió.

_ Debo irme -noté rápidamente que se sintió muy molesta pero en cuanto se giró para ver la puerta y vió a un joven que la miraba de manera sugerente sus emociones cambiaron y estaba eufórica. _Humanos y sus hormonas _pensé.

_ Bien, gracias por el trago -dijo mirando directamente al chico.

Yo pagué y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, no como hubiera deseado. Y continué con mi recorrido por la ciudad. Me detuve en otra casa de antigüedades y vi la misma placa que la chica Rebecca había comprado. La inscripción en la placa significaba "Lo que en la oscuridad se oculta". No me interesó mucho más y seguí caminando.

Pasaron algunas horas y me aburrí. Decidí volver a la casa.

Una vez que llegué mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, justo antes de que entrara a la casa; era Mark. Contensté y me pregunté que planeaba.

_ Hola Mark -dije.

_ Hola Jazzy, pero Mark aún está en la guardia -dijo Khloe del otro lado.

_ Ah, hola Khloe, tanto tiempo ¿cómo haz estado?

_ Bien Jazzy, mejor que tú, ya sabes -escuché como reía.

_ Eso sin dudas -respondí riendo.

_ ¿y, qué hacías?

_ Estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad, nada relevante.

_ Me imaginaba eso.

_ Khloe, ¿tú sabes algo?

_ No pregunto.

_ Entiendo.

_ Debo irme Jazzy, luego te visitaremos con Mark, o algún día.

_ Nos vemos Khloe, claro.

Corté la llamada y entré a la casa.

A pesar de todo el día pasó rápido, habíamos hablado mucho con Edward y Bella. También habíamos llamado a Esme y contado todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Por suerte Esme pareció tranquilizarse un poco, eso nos relajó a los tres y sólo quedamos en hablar con Carlisle, pero en otra oportunidad ya que se acercaba la tarde y junto con ello, ir al castillo Vulturi a que nos digan el trabajo.

Estábamos debatiendo sobre a dónde iríamos luego de Forks cuando golpearon la puerta.

_ Los tengo que llevar a la guardia -nos dijo Mark apenas Edward abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Ya es hora? -preguntó Bella.

_ Así es, traigan todas sus cosas -nos dijo Mark.

Teníamos todas nuestras maletas ya armadas, amontonadas junto a un sofá, por lo que sólo las agarramos y salimos hacia afuera. Guardamos todo en el auto y entramos a él.

_ Averigué algo que les puede ser útil -nos sorprendió Mark.

_ ¿Qué es? -le pregunté intrigado.

_ No mucho, pero tienen que vigilar a alguien y si no cumplen lo que ellos les ordenen los matarán, así que tengan mucho cuidado.

Continuamos el camino en silencio.

Una vez que llegamos a la corte de los Vulturis y nos bajamos del auto con Mark todos estábamos un poco nerviosos, sobretodo Bella, que aunque se había olvidado de su malestar anterior comenzó a sentirlo con mayor intensidad una vez que estuvimos alli. Un miembro de la guardia, Jane, salió a buscarnos y nos condujo dentro. El camino fue un poco largo pero al fin llegamos luego de algunos minutos de bajar escaleras y caminar por pasillos. Entramos a una gran sala y en el centro de esta, detrás de una pared llena de cuadros antiguos se levantaban los tronos de los tres jefes Vulturi, encabezados por Aro. Este nos miró y pareció que una sonrisa podía escaparse de sus labios. Muy raro en él.

_ Bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestro hogar -nos dijo dando un paso adelante.

_ Ve al grano -le dije.

_ Jasper -me dijo Edward.

_ Me parece justo, ya les hemos hecho esperar demasiado -repuso Aro.

_ Continúa -indicó Edward.

_ Bien -comenzó Aro- ustedes saben que hace ya varios años surgieron ciertos rumores de que existía una media humana-media inmortal que sería de vital importancia y futura heredera del trono, por supuesto, nosotros nos encargamos de hacer llegar a todos los rincones del mundo que la niña había sido asesinada mientras su madre daba a luz.

_ Sí -dijimos los tres al unísono.

_ La verdad es que les mentimos a todos, la niña no murió. Mi hija, está viva.

Nosotros nos miramos muy confundidos y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Aro continuó.

_ Se llama Alice, tuvimos que fingir su muerte para protegerla del grupo que se rebeló en nuestra contra y querían matarla, pero ellos aún la buscan. Alice está próxima a cumplir sus 17 años, por suerte ha sido más humana que vampiro, pero hemos recibido la noticia de un vigilante de que en estos meses sus habilidades han comenzado a manifestarse y como es de esperar la confunde mucho, si alguien se entera de ella todos lo sabrán y los traje a ustedes porque son los únicos que pueden hacerse pasar por humanos para controlar sus actividades de cerca, además de protegerla ya que ahora se encuentra en mayor peligro del que se encontraba antes, cuando era una niña.

_ Sorprendente -dijo Bella.

_ ¿Entonces nuestro trabajo sería infiltrarnos en su entorno y vigilarla de cerca? -pregunté.

_ Así es, verán, tal vez se pregunten porqué no mando a nadie de la guardia, la respuesta es porque la matarán -concluyó Aro.

_ Mmm... ¿dónde vive esta chica, Alice? -le preguntó Bella.

_ Ella vive actualmente en Pomarance, bastante cerca de Volterra -respondió Cayo.

_ Bien, ¿cuándo nos tendríamos que ir para ese lugar? - pregunté.

_ Ahora mismo, ya les tenemos preparada ubna casa, ya están inscriptos en el mismo instituto al que ella asiste, todo está listo así que necesitamos que empiecen ya.

_ Muy bien -dijo Edward.

_ Ah, por cierto, sólo los necesitamos para que la vigilen, pueden ser sus amigos pero sólo eso, no tienen permitido decirle nada relativo a su origen y de nuestra especie y existencia de no ser así lamentablemente los mataremos...y, ténganla bien vigilada, no quiero sorpresas que nos afecten a todos.

Nosotros no dijimos nada más, sólo asentimos levemente y nos retiramos de allí, no teníamos más ganas de escuchar amenazas por parte de Aro o cualquiera de ellos, ya sabíamos qué hacer y no nos sería complicado.

Salimos y Mark nos guió hacia dos autos negros muy parecidos al que él conducía pero sin escudos y un modelo mas avanzado. Uno era para el manejo de Bella y Edward y el otro para mí. Nos indicó dónde quedaba el lugar y la casa en la que teníamos que hospedarnos, subimos a los autos ya sabiendo todo ello y nos marchamos.

A esta altura ya tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y raramente todo se me vio alterado debido a una gran sed que me quemaba demasiado la garganta, pero tan rápido como vino, desapareció y seguí mi camino hacia Pomarance. Sóli fue algo pasajero, aunque extraño pero que logré olvidar en cuanto desapareció y no me fue necesario detenerme a cazar, un alivio.

El camino hasta la casa no era muy largo, pero era bastante tranquilo. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando al pueblo, notaba eso por la presencia de algunos carteles que indicaban la existencia de casas y animales, además de indicar la distancia total del pueblo.

Bella me llamó y me dijo que los siguiera. Claro que ya sabía que estábamos dirigiéndonos a la casa que nos habían preparado los Vultiris.

Llegamos y quedamos sorprendidos, se notaba que para Aro el tema era muy importante, ya que la casa era demasiado lujosa. Bajamos de los autos y la observamos detenidamente. Era impresionante, la fachada era de ladrillos y piedras que estaban a la vista, realmente algo imponente, parecía antigua pero era admirable.

Entramos y nos dimos cuenta de que era aún más grande de lo que suponíamos, más grande que nuestra casa en Forks sin dudas, pensé instantáneamente que a Esme le encantaría decorar un lugar así, pero de todos modos a la casa no le hacía falta nada, vi que Edward asintió. Simplemente, era perfecta para cualquiera.

Tenía dos pisos en el edificio principal, el cual tenía cuatro habitaciones con un baño cada una, una enorme sala de estar con sofás, televisión y todo lo demás; una cocina y un gran comedor. Saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín había una especie de subsuelo el cual tenía otra gran sala y una habitación de juegos, también dos baños ya que una puerta conducía a la gran piscina que se ubicaba fuera.

Bella estaba asombrada por las características de las casa, Edward estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella, y en cuanto a mi, sólo me dirigí a una habitación y me puse a acomodar todas mis cosas.

* * *

**Esto es mas largo que los anteriores ajajjaja lean y ya saben, dejen sus opiniones :D espero les guste! **

**Chau! hasta la próxima actualización! :)**

**Besos...**


	5. Inicio

La habitación que había elegido era bastante grande, tal vez demasiado para mí, pero era lo mejor tenía más espacio para usar mis poderes. Y seguramente si compraba algo tendría espacio de sobra para ubicarlo.

Estaba moviendo cosas de acá para allá sólo para matar el aburrimiento cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

_ Hey Jasper, baja –me dijo Bella desde la puerta riendo por cómo giraban varios objetos en la habitación _Y no traigas esas cosas, mejor guárdalas –me dijo.

_ Está bien, ya bajo –le dije ya dejando las cosas en su lugar y levantándome de la cama.

Una vez que llegué abajo Edward y Bella me miraron riéndose con una mochila en la mano. Yo los miré algo confundido.

_ Ya tenemos que salir para llegar a tiempo –me dijo Edward.

_ Pero apenas es las 5:30 de la mañana –les dije.

_ El camino es largo, si salimos más tarde llegaremos tarde –dijo Bella.

_ Así es, además evitaremos el amanecer, lo veremos en el camino –concluyó Edward.

_ Bien, si es así vamos entonces –dije atrayendo la mochila hasta mis manos.

Bajamos al garage ya con las cosas listas y salimos hacia la carretera.

Alice POV:

_ ¡Maldición! –dije al ver la hora.

El teléfono me había despertado. Faltaba solo 1 hora para el comienzo de clases y yo aún no me había ni vestido.

_ Hola –dije poniendo el teléfono en altavoz y vistiéndome.

_ ¿Qué hacías Alice? –dijo Rebecca riendo.

_ Vistiéndome, tu llamada me despertó –dije.

_ Oh amiga, te iba a preguntar si te pasaba a buscar pero si paso se me hará tarde –me dijo. Eso me molesto.

_ No te preocupes, se conducir, para eso tengo un auto –le dije.

_ Bien Alice pero aun así… -no le deje continuar.

_ Mira Rebecca puedo manejarme sola, te veo en el aula, adiós –dije y corté la llamada.

Me molestaba mucho que todos creyeran que necesitaba de su ayuda siempre. Si bien estos últimos días estaba comportándome algo extraño, no estaba loca ni enferma como para recibir ese trato de parte de ellos.

Terminé de vestirme y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes –que aun me dolían un poco- maquillarme y peinarme. Sólo me tomó unos 10 minutos hacer esto, últimamente había empezado a demorar menos tiempo para hacer cada cosa.

Salí del baño y busqué mi mochila, guardé los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa y busqué mi teléfono. Cuando tuve todo ya listo y guardado salí y entré a mi auto para conducir hasta la universidad.

Pasaron los veinte minutos del viaje y llegué por fin, a tiempo. Estacioné el auto y cuando me bajé vi Rebecca, Julieth y a Julien esperándome. Suspiré porque seguramente empezarían con sus preguntas.

_ Hola chicos –les dije.

_ ¡Alice! ¿Cómo es eso de que te habías dormido? –inquirió Julieth riendo.

_ Solo eso, no me di cuenta de la hora, estaba algo cansada anoche –le dije.

_ Si no fuera porque te llamé, no estarías aquí –dijo Rebecca con suficiencia.

_ Rebecca no soy una niña, lo sabes –dije sonando enojada.

_ Lo se Alice pero ya sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.

_ Y ustedes ya saben que no quiero que lo hagan, no estoy enferma ni estoy loca, aunque lo parezca –inquirí.

_ Chicas Alice tiene razón –dijo Julien.

_ Gracias Julien, pero no necesito quien me defienda tampoco, puedo sola –dije y me marché, realmente estaba molesta con ellos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el aula.

_ Espera Alice, no nos conocemos hace mucho pero te entiendo, y por lo menos creo que yo no te trato como si estuvieras loca –dijo agarrándome del brazo.

_ Mira puede que tengas razón pero estoy molesta, lo mejor es que me dejen en paz... Y suéltame, por favor –inquirí.

_ No, no te soltaré hasta que entiendas que queremos lo mejor para ti, de veras has estado comportándote por demás extraña.

_ ¡Ya déjame! –dije muy enojada y lo empujé, él cayó al suelo y yo entre al campus.

Jasper POV:

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegamos al campus, estacionamos y nos dirigimos hacia dentro. Todos nos observaban como si fuéramos bichos raros, no nos sorprendía eso. Cada vez que aparecíamos en algún lugar siempre pasaba lo mismo, por lo menos se alejaban, como si en el fondo tuvieran alguna mínima idea del peligro al que están expuestos y la suerte que tienen de que nosotros, en algún sentido, valoremos sus cortas vidas. En fin, ya estábamos acostumbrados. Nosotros mirábamos discretamente a toda las direcciones y pudimos ver a una chica empujar a un alumno.

Nos apresuramos y entramos al edificio que nos correspondía.

_ ¿Cuál será la chica Alice? –dijo Bella intrigada.

_ No lo sé –dije.

_ Eso crees –dijo Edward.

Supuse que me lo decía a mí pero no hice más preguntas, se hacía tarde y nos dirigimos hasta nuestras respectivas aulas.

Cada uno iba a un aula diferente, al parecer los Vulturis no sabían qué horarios tenía la chica.  
Mientras caminaba me llegó un mensaje de Edward.

"Ya la encontré"

Sonó el timbre y yo aun no había ingresado al aula. Llegué y entré, estaba casi vació el lugar, sólo había unos 15 alumnos de 30 lugares que había en total. Me dirigí a la fila del medio y esperé allí.

De un segundo al otro toda la tranquilidad que había mantenido hasta el momento desapareció, se derrumbó de manera abismal. ¿Cómo era posible? Había olvidado el tema por completo, pero vino otra vez a mi cabeza cuando apareció.

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios, :) Ya apareció nuestra querida Alice, que sentirá Jazz cuando la vea no? Mas adelante hay Pov Bella y Edward :)**

**Chriss-Gretta Whitlock **

**Luzwhitlock **

**solavila72 **

**y a mis amigas personales, Roo, Bumper y Roci! las amo!**

**Besos**


	6. Alice

~ Capitulo 6: Alice ~

A la vez que mis ojos me mostraban lo increíble recibí un mensaje que no me interesó leer.

Era ella, la chica de mi imaginación, estaba allí entrando lentamente al aula, parecía molesta o triste, sus sensaciones eran confusas y las mías me mostraban terror. Eso era imposible, pero era ella, la chica humana de mi mente. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello, era eso o estaba loco y estaba consciente de que no lo estaba. Me sentí petrificarme en mi asiento más a cada paso que ella daba. Tenía que controlarme. La observé disimuladamente y vi que se sentó en la misma fila horizontal en la que estaba yo, pero a dos bancos de distancia de mí.

Me había distraído que no noté que mi celular sonaba y la chica me miró, agarré el teléfono y leí el mensaje de Edward.

"Jazz, ya sé quién es y tu también lo sabes, la chica de tu mente, ella es Alice"

En ese momento todo coincidió desde el principio. Me quede quieto, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, me sentía totalmente muerto, congelado, mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas ya que sin darme cuenta y de una manera incontrolable todas las sensaciones que había tenido durante esos momentos en el bosque se volvían a repetir pero de una manera intensificada y a la vez incontrolable. Tuve que reprimirlas dentro de mi si no quería que el aula estallara en caos por mis propias emociones pasándose a cada uno de los presentes. Por supuesto, dudaba de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar resistiendo todo ello, pero debía ser fuerte.

Para mi gran sorpresa la chica Rebecca, la chica del avión, a la que también había encontrado en Volterra entraba al aula, también parecía molesta. Me sorprendió ver que en ese momento cuando ella entraba la chica, Alice, se levantó y se cambió de asiento, a mi lado, eso no fue bueno.

_ No puedo creer que sigas enojada conmigo –le dijo la chica Rebecca desde su asiento con tono de clara molestia.

Alice no respondió, ni siquiera la miró.

_ ¡Eres una inmadura, extraña y pareces idiota! –le continuó diciendo.

_ Cállate –dijo Alice en voz baja, y luego nada más. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que ante tal insulto ella no se haya atrevido a decir más que eso, nada propio en un humano.

_ ¡Sabes que te tratamos de ayudar en todo! ¿Y nos pagas así? –decía Rebecca. Estaba armando un escándalo, pero nadie se metía, sólo observaban, algunos mas disimuladamente que otros. Podía sentir los sentimientos de Alice como si fueran míos debido a la proximidad a la que estábamos. Se sentía demasiado molesta, confundida, contenía una gran ira, no sabía porque dije lo que dije.

_ Rebecca ya déjala –inquirí. Y la chica me miró con odio.

_ ¡Tú! El imbécil de Volterra, genial, este día es genial –dijo- lo que me faltaba, dos raros en vez de uno -estaba claro que a mí sí que no me molestaba que lo que una simple y patética humana pensara de mí. Pero no dudaba de que si alguno de la guardia escuchaba como Rebecca se dirigía hacia Alice no dudarían en matarla y sin piedad alguna.

_ No te metas –me dijo Alice, aun estaba molesta, decidí hacerle caso. No era un buen plan que terminara odiándome a mí, no, definitivamente eso no podía suceder.

Nadie más dijo ni una palabra ya que el profesor entró al aula y comenzó a dar la clase. Un poco de suerte para todos. Mientras escribía lo que el profesor decía analicé muy disimuladamente a Alice. Era igual a la chica de mi mente, cabello corto, color negro casi castaño y algo desprolijo, de estatura baja, no muy parecía a Aro, pero de facciones finas y delicadas. Me pregunté si su carácter sería parecido al de Aro y qué habilidades se habían empezado a manifestarse en ella, quizás por eso su amiga la había tratado como una extraña. De todos modos, ellos jamás la entendería y ella pronto desaparecería sin dejar rastros, por lo que cuanto menos amigos tuviera sería mejor para todos, especialmente para ella.

Las horas pasaron, los temas y los profesores también, y yo sentado pensando y fingiendo prestar atención a la clase. Hasta que tocó el primer timbre salvador, el del almuerzo. Salí del aula para dirigirme hacia afuera, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Me di vuelta rápidamente, era Alice. Per claro, lo había notado antes de darme vuelta y encararla porque apenas pise la puerta del aula respire profundamente y ese aroma de pegó tan fuerte que fue imposible no saber que venía de ella, dulce y doloroso... "¡Maldita sea Jasper, concéntrate y compórtate una vez en tu estúpida vida bien con una humana, que de ella depende que sigas existiendo!" la consciencia, que podía ser peor que esta dando órdenes.

_ Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ahí dentro, pero hubiera sido mejor que no te metas, ella es… complicada –dijo lentamente. Su voz era una melodía para los oídos de cualquiera, había que admitirlo.

_ Si, bueno, de nada –sólo eso dije y en tono casual.

_ Bien –dijo la chica y se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero no lo hizo –por cierto, soy Alice –dijo y se marchó.

_ Jasper –dije y observé como siguió caminando hacia fuera.

En ese momento Edward llegaba donde me encontraba yo.

_ La encontramos –dijo. Parecía entusiasmado y por suerte junto con ella se fue esa inmensa ola de sensaciones y recuerdos que me habia invadido momentos antes. Un alivio instantáneo.

_ Eso parece –dije despacio.

Continuamos caminando lento hacia fuera.

_ ¿Y Bella? –le pregunté a Edward.

_ Aquí estoy niños –dijo ella apareciendo a muestra izquierda.

_ Hola amor –le dijo Edward- ¿averiguaste algo más?

_ Creo que el resto del día estará en tu aula Ed, eso dice su horario –dijo Bella.

_ Por suerte –dije en voz muy baja, ellos no me escucharon.

El tiempo que pasó hasta que tocó nuevamente el timbre lo pasamos sentados fuera hablando sobre lo que sabíamos hasta ahora de la chica. Les comenté lo que había sucedido en el aula durante las primeras horas y ellos reían por mi intromisión. Cuando el timbre de regreso a clases volvió a sonar, Edward se dirigió a su aula, esta vez Bella y yo estábamos en la misma clase. Ella insistió en que le relatara lo sucedido momentos antes y lo hice a duras penas.

_ No puedo creer que te hayas metido así en su discusión Jasper, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –me dijo Bella mientras caminábamos, estaba sorprendida y le había parecido divertido ya que estaba sonriendo.

_ Lo sé Bella, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado duros, si utilizaba mi poder sobre ella, notaría que lo que le sucedía no era normal –respondí.

_ En eso tienes razón, pero de todos modos no creo que haya estado bien esa actitud, pero hay algo que no entiendo .dijo esto y su sonrisa despareció hasta que llegó a una mueca de clara confusión.

_ ¿Qué no entiendes? –le pregunté.

_ ¿Conocías a la otra chica, Rebecca?

_ Si, es la chica del avión, luego la encontré en Volterra y quise disculparme, la invité un trago y me fui.

_ ¿La dejaste sola en el bar? –dijo Bella riéndose.

_ Algo así, no me cae muy bien –finalicé.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos al fondo, queríamos que el día terminara pronto.

* * *

Alice POV:

El día ya había empezado bastante mal, mis peleas con mis amigos, sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano por su molesto modo de protegerme, y además, el chico que interrumpió a Rebecca en mi defensa. No recordaba mucho su nombre, solo que no era muy común, por lo menos para mí. Aún seguía molesta, demasiado, pero ya no los vería el resto del día, por lo tanto me dirigí hacia el aula que me correspondía, en el tercer edificio del campus. Deseaba tranquilizarme un poco, pero estaba cansada de su comportamiento, quizás esto fuera definitivo, no seguiría siendo amiga de ellos si no cambiaban su actitud y me trataban como antes, cuando no me sucedían estas cosas extrañas.

Caminé lentamente y pensaba en el chico, tratando de recordar su nombre, hasta que luego de unos minutos antes de entrar al edificio recordé que su nombre era Jasper, este era alto de cabello rubio, ojos casi dorados y piel muy pálida, era guapo, pero no me sorprendió aunque jamás había visto a alguien así, por lo menos hasta que entré al aula donde vi a otro chico muy parecido. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, sólo quedaban dos, un asiento al lado del chico pálido y otro un asiento adelante. Me dirigí a sentarme delante del chico, no me importaba mucho, sólo su parecido con el otro. Me pregunté si serían parientes.

Se suponía que en ese horario ninguno de mis "amigos" estaría en donde estaba yo, pero al parecer me había equivocado, Julieth entró y se sentó al lado del chico. Una vez que la clase empezó, pasaron varios minutos y como lo suponía, Julieth no resistió no hablarme.

_ Alice, Alice perdóname –me dijo en voz baja.

_ No es contigo el problema –dije despacio pero mirando al frente.

_ Pero sí con los demás.

_ Ellos saben lo que hicieron, no estoy loca –inquirí aún despacio.

_ Sé que te molesta, pero pienso cómo ellos –dijo Julieth.

_ Bien, entonces no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, murieron para mí –dije fríamente.

Escuché que ella suspiró y no dijo nada más, yo tampoco dije nada y me concentré en la clase. Me dolía ser tan dura con ellos, pero habían tenido su tiempo para darse cuenta de que cuidarme como lo hacían no era realmente necesario. No tenia dos años, no era una niña y sabía perfectamente cuidarme y mantenerme por mis propios medios como lo había hecho toda mi vida y cómo seguiría haciéndolo, por lo que debía darles alguna clase de lección si no querían perder mi amistad, y deseaba que no quisieran. Pasaron lentamente las horas, cada minuto no terminaba, y para peor comencé a sentirme mal otra vez, esa maldita sensación, tenía que terminar pronto la hora. Miré mi teléfono y sólo faltaban dos minutos. Apreté mis dientes para aguantar el dolor, me sentía realmente mal, el dolor se expandía por cada parte de mi cuerpo y parecía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, mis músculos se tensaban demasiado y no me sentía capaz de dar un paso hacia delante, quería cerrar mis ojos con fuerza para mitigar el dolor pero tampoco quería ni necesitaba llamar la atención. Los minutos no pasaban más. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre salí rápidamente del aula -con mucho esfuerzo vale decirlo- y cuando llegué hacia el comienzo del estacionamiento todo se volvió oscuro y me vi otra vez en ese lugar, un castillo antiguo rodeada de personas con túnicas negras, en las que grandes ojos rojizos me analizaban, esa imagen cambiaba a otra y a otra, así sucesivamente y sólo sentía un gran dolor en mi interior.

* * *

Edward POV:

La chica Alice estaba enojada con sus amigos, lo supe apenas entró, su mente lo demostraba tanto como sus acciones, investigué un poco en sus recuerdos y averigüé que era porque en el último mes le sucedían cosas que para ella eran extrañas, desmayos de los cuales despertaba horas después, dolor en sus dientes, en su interior, esto era extraño incluso para mí, lo único que sabía al respecto sobre aquello era lo que había leído en la mente de Aro, que le sucedía porque sin darse cuenta estaba cambiando. De todos modos me era extraño, me pregunté cuántos híbridos existirían en el mundo. Y a cuántos les ocurriría lo mismo que a ella.

Ella se sentó en el asiento delante de mí y pasó allí toda la clase, sin decir más palabras que con las que se había dirigido a su amiga. Julieth, ella creía que Alice estaba presentando alguna deficiencia mental, ya que con todo lo que le sucedía se negaba a asistir a un médico o hacerse alguna clase de estudio, seguramente su instinto se lo ordenaba de manera inconsciente.

Sólo faltaban menos de diez minutos para que la clase terminara, escuché los pensamientos de Alice, ella se sentía mal y apretaba sus dientes para soportar el dolor.

Estaba impaciente, tanto que apenas tocó el timbre de salida ella recogió sus cosas y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo, casi corriendo. Decidí levantarme y salir detrás de ella, se dirigió muy apresurada hacia la zona del estacionamiento y de un segundo a otro se desvaneció y cayó de manera muy violenta hacía el suelo, no había nadie más allí, ni a los alrededores. Me acerqué a ella y le levanté la cabeza, noté lo fuerte del golpe porque ella sangró unos minutos. Tomé mi teléfono y mandé un mensaje a Bella.

"Bella vayan a casa, tengo cosas que hacer luego les contaré"

A los minutos ella me respondió, diciendo que se irían a la casa.

Podía ver lo que Alice veía en su mente, pero eran imágenes demasiado confusas, aparecían los Vulturis, mucha sangre, ella asustada, y en una imagen pude ver que estábamos nosotros incluyendo a Carlisle y a Esme mirándola, y en otra a ella y Jasper de la mano, me pregunté si ella recordaría todo eso, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera.

No medí el tiempo, pero calculé que pasamos allí unas dos horas, ya todos se habían marchado y nadie más que yo había visto a Alice, nadie había pasado por allí. Luego de esas dos horas desmayada y viendo esas imágenes en sus mentes me pareció que ella comenzó a reaccionar, ya que movía sus manos, quizá tratando de agarrar algo, de repente abrió sus ojos y se levantó bruscamente, me miró y se disculpó.

_ Demonios, lo siento –dijo.

_ Te desmayaste, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunté por cortesía, ya que sabía qué respondería.

_ Sí, no fue nada, gracias por la ayuda –musitó.

_ Estuviste así casi unas dos horas –le comuniqué.

_ ¿Dos horas? –dijo sorprendida.

_ Sí, dos horas.

_ Lo siento, gracias… -ella no continuó porque no sabía cómo llamarme.

_ Edward –le dije.

_ Muchas gracias por la ayuda Edward, te debo una –dijo.

_ Creo que necesitas descansar.

_ No, siempre sucede esto, no es nada grave –dijo mirando la hora – ¡Oh no!, ya es tarde, debo irme.

_ ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –ofrecí.

_ No, sólo…no –dijo y se dio vuelta para irse.

_ ¿Haz almorzado? –le pregunté pero sabía que la respuesta era no.

_ No realmente, luego hay tiempo, adiós.

_ Bien, me debes un almuerzo –le dije en tono de broma, teníamos que saber qué le sucedía.

_ Algún día, gracias y adiós –dijo y se marchó.

Una vez que la observé subirse a su auto e irse, busqué el auto que Bella y Jasper habían dejado en el estacionamiento, me subí y emprendí el camino de regreso a la casa.


	7. Nueva Amistad

**Hola Chicas! Feliz dia de la mujer para todas las que lean esto!**

** Bueno, ustedes saben que no quiero parecer hartante pero necesito saber que**

** les parece en cuanto a como va la trama de esta historia xq lo que pido- una **

** vez mas- que me dejen algun Review| ajajajaja...Bueno, me despido**

** BESOS! :D**

* * *

~Capitulo 7: Nueva Amistad~

Luego del mensaje de Edward, Bella y yo regresamos a la casa y nos preguntábamos qué era lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Los sentimientos de Bella demostraban cada minuto más nerviosismo, llegué a sospechar que podría llamarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron varias horas desde que salimos de clases hasta que Edward llegó, casi tres horas o incluso más, creo que Bella lo sabía con más certeza que yo. No hablé nada, ella sí, pero solo eran cuestionamientos de actitudes, lo mejor era no meterme en eso.

Cuando por fin llegó Edward a la casa, Bella salió primero, de forma rápida a ver qué era lo que había sucedido y luego salí yo, Edward nos dijo que nos contaría en la sala. Entramos, nos sentamos cada uno en un sofá y lo primero que Edward nos dijo fue que el motivo por el cuál nos había pedido retirarnos del campus era Alice, me sorprendió eso, pero ambos lo dejamos continuar. Continuó diciendo que durante la clase se sentía mal físicamente, no había notado eso, y que había discutido o algo así con su amiga. Explicó el motivo, pero yo ya la sabía o eso creía. Luego nos dijo que al final de clases la siguió hasta el estacionamiento donde la vio desmayarse golpeando su cabeza con en frio suelo. La ayudó y estuvo allí unas horas, ella veía imágenes en su mente mientras se encontraba inconsciente y cuando despertó se levantó bruscamente, hablaron un poco y se fue.

Los tres coincidimos en que lo que le había sucedido era extraño, me pregunté entonces qué sentiría ella además de confusión y dolor.

Esa noche recibimos la visita de Khloe y Mark, que habían sido enviados a escuchar la información relacionada a Alice hasta el momento, lo que nosotros habíamos hecho o haríamos, lo que no imaginaron es que no les diríamos palabra alguna. Ellos eran mis amigos y no nos presionaron para que les digamos algo, sabía bien que si Aro les ordenaba se dejasen leer las mentes estarían en problemas, ya que vería su no resistencia. Eso me preocupó, pero Khloe me aseguró que Aro jamás les ha pedido eso y que no lo haría, ella lo afirmaba como si no fuera posible, de Aro podría esperarse cualquier cosa, o al parecer eso sólo se aplicaba a nosotros.

La noche pasó larga e interminable luego de que nuestras visitas se retiraran, claro que Edward y Bella no tenían problemas ni sentían el tiempo pasar de manera lenta, en cambio para mí cada minuto era interminable, y llevaba muchos años pasándolo así, tal vez algún día eso cambiaría, aunque realmente lo dudaba mucho. Como me era costumbre entonces, me dediqué a pensar, y como era casi lógico pensé en María, ella había marcado mi existencia, tanto desde el punto de vista bueno como malo, lo mejor era no recordarla pero en esos momentos me era imposible.

Cuando llegó la hora de asistir a clases, salimos despreocupados. Lo que creímos sería un día monótono más se transformó en algo extraño, ¿acaso Alice había acordado algo con Edward que este no nos había mencionado?

Durante las primeras horas, cuando Alice se sentaba a mi lado comencé a sentir algo que no había sentido antes, al parecer no le gustaba estar cerca de mí, se sentía confusa, pero más que nada sentía que me detestaba, sí, me detestaba, pero ¿cómo?, apenas la conocía y ella me odiaba, eso era malo para nuestra misión, pero lo bueno era que Edward y probablemente también Bella se llevara bien con ella, estaba acostumbrado a caerle mal a los humanos, eso ya era algo que me tenía sin cuidado.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, me encontré con mis hermanos en el camino a la cafetería y llegamos los tres juntos, tomamos una bandeja, de la cual no tocamos nada, y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación cerca de la pared de ladrillos. De un momento a otro escuchamos a varios chicos gritarle a alguien, ese alguien era Alice, ella entró sollozando a la cafetería, se secó algunas lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas y buscó una bandeja. Observó toda la habitación y se dirigió lentamente, como con desconfianza hasta nuestra mesa.

_ Hola –nos dijo.

_ Hola…Alice –dijo Edward.

_ Hola, un gusto –dijo Bella.

_ Hola –dije secamente.

_ ¿Les molestaría demasiado si me siento en esta mesa? –preguntó de manera lenta, avergonzada.

_ Claro que no, adelante siéntate –le respondió Bella.

La chica tomó asiento al lado de Edward y comenzó a comer de su bandeja. Una vez que finalizó le agradeció a Bella, pero no se fue, encontró conversación con Edward, no sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, sino sobre los profesores compartidos y Bella se sumó a la charla. Noté que ella se sentía bien hablando con mis hermanos hasta que me observaba con el rabillo del ojo, muy disimuladamente y sus emociones cambiaban a temor, furia, entre otros. Yo seguía sin saber a qué se debían esas emociones.

Terminó el almuerzo y el timbre sonó, esta vez Alice y Edward fueron hablando hasta su clase y Bella y yo nos dirigimos hasta la que nos correspondía.

El resto de la clase Bella hablaba en voz baja de lo muy bien que le caía Alice, tal vez ella creía que yo la estaba escuchando, pero no era así. Sólo podía pensar en el motivo que pudiera existir para que Alice me odiara tanto, no había hecho nada a mi parecer. No podía sacarme el tema de mi cabeza.

Lentamente el día fue pasando, salimos del campus, llegamos a la casa, Bella y Edward se la pasaban hablando de Alice, su buen sentido del humor, sus pensamientos y demás. Yo decidí ir a cazar. Fui bastante lejos, a la vez necesitaba pensar.

Debo admitir que quizá fue un error, tal vez no me hubiera dado cuenta de no haber estado solo en el medio de la nada.

Conduje durante casi una hora hasta que encontré un lugar perfecto para cazar. Entré por un viejo sendero, que se notaba no era muy transitado hacía tiempo. Estacioné el auto dónde pude ya que todo estaba cubierto de follaje. Una vez que encontré el lugar para dejar el auto y me bajé, comencé a examinar el lugar, corrí rápidamente por varios kilómetros hasta que encontré un lugar con las condiciones perfectas para mí. Me detuve, lo observé durante unos minutos y me senté allí. Era distinto a Forks, pero de todos modos estaba húmedo y frío, justo lo que necesitaba. Luego de un tiempo me recosté en el frio suelo, cerré mis ojos y me relajé.

No tenía mucho que hacer, sólo me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Desde el principio, cuando llegamos Aro y el resto de los Vulturis se habían comportado demasiado amables con nosotros y también en el castillo de ellos. Luego, la casa que nos concedieron para nuestra estadía aquí, era demasiado lujosa, no era muy extraño pero sí de parte de ellos hacia nosotros.

Y en el campus, Rebecca y Alice con sus problemas, allí me di cuenta de que la chica que habíamos visto empujar a un chico era Alice. No lo había notado antes. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos hecho.

Ella era algo testaruda, sus sentimientos no me mostraban mucho de ella, las veces que la había visto estaba molesta, ya sea con Rebecca o conmigo, algo que aún me intrigaba. Ella era la chica de mi mente, la que me intrigó principalmente y luego aún más cuando la vi y cuando sentí el odio que emanaba de ella hacia mí. ¿Qué había hecho para que sintiera eso? Me confundía, ella era tratada como extraña por todos los humanos de allí ¿y me detestaba a mí? Como si lo mereciera, y aún peor como si me importara. Pero pensando eso más fríamente sí me importaba, yo no merecía que me odiara, jamás le había hablado siquiera, sólo cuando traté de defenderla y fuera del aula cuando me dijo su nombre y yo el mío.

Me dediqué a recordar el momento en que sentí su odio hacia mi persona. Y allí me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Quizá en el fondo, muy en el fondo ella sentía algo más hacia mí y lo ocultaba con su odio. Eso no era posible, yo ni la conocía pero sin embargo no me sorprendía esa posibilidad, ella era humana, era lógico que sintiera cosas por nosotros. Pero era la hija de Aro, o algo así y eso era peligroso, más para ella que para mí.

Recordé los minutos cuando la observé marcharse a la salida de la clase. Su manera de caminar, su forma de vestirse, era atractiva. A decir verdad era bastante atractiva, hasta podía decir que era hermosa.

_ ¡Espera! Me grité cuando me di cuenta de que sentí algo que no debía.


	8. ¿Ella?

**Despues de mil años por fin actualizo! y encima es cortito! lo sientoooooooooooo!**

**diganme si la sigo o no xfas :O**

* * *

~Capitulo 8: ¿Ella? ~

Ella, Alice, era hermosa, más que Bella o cualquiera otra que conociera, la imaginé instantáneamente con sus ojos dorados y era totalmente encantadora. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su aroma, sus sentimientos y sus miradas. Eso era una locura, pero había algo en Alice que hacía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Cada gesto regresó a mi mente, cada paso que ella daba, cada palabra que decía con su voz de ángel y su manera de caminar. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? Imposible, esto debía ser sólo por el hecho de que estaba pensando en ella.

Por lo que sabía, cuando uno de nuestra especie se enamoraba su perspectiva del mundo cambiaba. Carlisle y Edward me habían contado que cuando conocieron a Esme y a Bella, al verlas, ellas comenzaron a emitir un aroma mucho más fuerte para ellos, esto era una ilusión de su mente, pero era la señal de que ellas eran un motivo de vida. Eso los había llevado a estar lo más cerca de ellas que podían, romper reglas. Recordé las palabras de Edward –ella se vuelve tu mundo, no importa nada más que verla contigo- y las palabras de Carlisle –te sientes el más afortunado del universo, sientes que ella pertenece a ti y harías todo lo posible porque ella esté a tu lado- .

De todos modos no era posible, eso no me había sucedido con María y mucho menos con Alice.

No quería pensar más en eso, así que me puse de pie y me dirigí a cazar algo, luego de eso regresé a mi auto y de allí a la casa. Quería dejar de pensar en lo sucedido durante todo el camino, pero me fue imposible y cuando llegué a la casa, como era de esperar Edward lo notó, pero había algo más.

_ Hola –dije cuando entré.

_ Jasper, tenemos que hablar –me dijo Edward seriamente.

_ Los dejaré solos –dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa.

_ ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté.

_ Leí la mente de Alice –dijo con seriedad en su voz.

_ ¿Qué encontraste? –dije.

_ Jasper, ella está enamorándose de ti –inquirió.

_ Edward eso no es posible, además me odia.

_ No lo hace, cree eso para ocultarlo. Esto no es bueno para ninguno y lo sabes.

_ ¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer? Es su problema no el mío.

_ Claro que es tu problema también, por favor Jasper, escuché que piensas en ella desde hace varios kilómetros.

_ Sólo es curiosidad, es la hija de Aro. Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que ella sienta.

_ Eso es lo que no entiendes hermano, si Aro se entera te matará.

_ No tiene motivos para hacerlo.

_ Sí los tiene, tú la amas.

_ Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Edward, es una humana.

_ No son cosas sin sentido, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa con Esme y Carlisle antes de que Aro se entere.

_ ¡Claro que no Edward!

_ Jasper, no tienes otra opción.

_ Mira Edward, estamos aquí hace una semana, si quieres no asistiré toda esta semana entrante o todo el mes, para que veas que no me preocupa nada de ella, pero no me iré.

_ Seguiré insistiendo en que debes irte.

_ Siendo así, temo que tendrás que seguir soportándome.

_ ¿Y si Aro nos llama, si te lee la mente y encuentra lo que encontré yo?

_ No lo hará, no hay nada de mi parte, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

_ No podré convencerte, ya lo sé.

_ Si lo sabes no insistas –dije y me dirigí a mi habitación.

_ Sabes las consecuencias Jasper, las sabes –dijo Edward mientras yo subía las escaleras.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control, Edward creía que yo la amaba, no había sentido eso jamás, solo la ilusión que me creó María, y estaba seguro que luego de eso no volvería a querer, o amar a alguien más, y menos a Alice, humana e hija de Aro, era una locura.

Decidí faltar todo el mes a clases. Eso le demostraría a Edward que estaba equivocado.

BELLA POV:

Me quedé sentada fuera de la casa, al borde de la piscina, y como era inevitable, escuché toda la discusión de Edward con Jasper. Fue algo larga y me dio para pensar. Si Jasper se enamoraba de Alice y Aro se enteraba de ello los mataría a ambos y posiblemente a nosotros también por no haber podido hacer algo, revertirlo o lo que sea. Aunque todos sabíamos que es inevitable cambiar los sentimientos de uno de nuestra especie cuando se enamora.

Quizá si Alice fuera vampiro completamente y no tuviera parentesco alguno con Aro, entonces la relación entre ellos dos sería aceptada como lo era cualquier otra. Sin embargo, esto no era así, se nos avecinarían muchos problemas nuevos.

Esme y Carlisle no sabían de esto, me pregunté si Ed les diría.

- ¿Escuchaste? -me dijo Edward con dulzura mientras se acercaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

- ¿Era necesario tratarlo así? -pregunté.

- Lo sé, Bella, pero es obstinado.

- Tú también lo eres y no te trato del mismo modo -repuse.

- Son casos distintos. Jasper sabe el problema en el que nos puede meter a todos en caso de seguir agrandando aun mas el problema y no parece importarle.

- No son casos distintos Edward, cuando yo te evitaba Carlisle te hablaba de que fueras paciente, que jamás te dieras por vencido...y al final lo lograste y aquí estamos.

- Si, pero tú no eres la hija de Aro.

- ¿Y si merecen estar juntos? A lo mejor sólo es algo pasajero, recuerda que Jasper sufrió mucho con el engaño de María, él no la amaba pero creyó que si porque ella se lo hizo creer.

- Tal vez lo merezcan, pero eso nos condenaría. Sí, eso lo afectó mucho, sólo puedo esperar que encuentre a su verdadera otra mitad pero en otra persona, no en Alice.

- Bien -dije y callé.

Pasamos unas horas más sentados fuera y nos fuimos dentro de la casa. Desde arriba se escuchaba música, seguramente provenía del cuarto que nuestro hermano ocupada. No creo que Edward tenga la razón, pero realmente deseo que Jasper pueda ser tan feliz como nosotros y deje de torturarse con su pasado y su propia soledad.

* * *

**Bells, estoy de acuerdo contigo ajjaajajajjaXD**

**bueno, listo...**

**dejen Review!**

**Besoooo!**


End file.
